As the Rain Falls
by CryptidMetaphor
Summary: Undyne and Alphys have been in a domestic relationship for a long time now. This is a glimpse into it. Alphyne Centric.


**I wrote this last year because main characters being domestic and loving each other is amazing and I love it. So, finally, I decided to put it here. This is for all the Alphyne people out there. This is the result of Undyne and Alphys's domestic life together. Love ya 3**

Back in the Underground, the rainy caverns had always been one of Undyne's favorite places to be. The feeling of the raindrops pelting her, the feeling of water streaming down her scales and over her gills, was a feeling that was nearly second to none. It felt nearly orgasmic when she stopped just to feel it. However, Undyne didn't do that all too often. Whenever she was in the rainy caverns, she spent nearly all her time there splashing in all of the puddles, trying to get her splash count into the quadruple digits.

The rainy caverns were a constant comfort. Whenever Undyne was stressed out, she'd go there and let the water run down her scales.

Up on the surface, it was a little different. There was no one place where it rained constantly. The sky was open and wide, with no large body of water resting above it to leak down onto the ground below. There was only empty space and snowy puffs floating in the sky. Beautiful to look at, but not exactly as soothing as rainwater. Undyne didn't mind that, however. The shower was a really good substitute. Also, soon after settling on the surface, Undyne and Alphys moved in together, and holding her as she fell asleep at night was its own special comfort.

However, when it did rain—Undyne was all over that shit. Day or night, in sickness and in health, the moment it started raining, Undyne wasted no time running out. Undyne couldn't even count how many times she leapt out of bed at night just to go play in the rain. It would drive Alphys especially insane when Undyne came in, wet and caked in mud at two in the morning. The little flare her nostrils did was adorable.

A great tradeoff for the the constant rain that Undyne really loved were the _thunderstorms_. The flash and the resulting boom of thunder sent a thrill unlike any other through Undyne. Each thunderstorm that rolled through, Undyne felt compelled to run outside and fight each individual bolt of lightning that struck. Once, she even sent up a few spears. The sight of a spear colliding with a lightning bolt, and the resulting explosion, was something that would stay with Undyne forever.

It wasn't like that now. Sure, Undyne still enjoyed thunderstorms and rain, but she'd calmed down considerably since then. Not because she was more mature, God no, and it sure as hell wasn't any less interesting, but…

It was early in the morning when the lightest of rains woke Undyne from her sleep. Old habits die hard. Undyne arched her back, breathing in deep as she stretched, then rolled onto her side. Her front met Alphys' back abruptly, but Undyne swung her arm around Alphys' waist and pulled her more tightly against herself. Alphys wiggled a bit, shifting sleepily to fit more comfortably into Undyne's curves, then finally settled down again. Undyne closed her eyes, letting the sound of the rain pattering swiftly and rhythmically against the roof lull her back to sleep.

The bedroom lit up suddenly, and Undyne flinched and shot up. She blinked, alarmed, and wildly scanned the room, but it was all still shrouded in dark and the dark blue glow of an early, rainy morning. Undyne blinked, propped up on her elbow, waiting. A low, swelling rumble crashed through the silence, incredibly loud and startling. Not for Undyne, of course.

With a tired sigh, Undyne rolled over and slid out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor, sending a tiny shiver through her body as she stood up. She was almost out the door when she heard Alphys call out, "Undyne, w-what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Undyne spun half around, slightly confused in her sleepy stupor. Then Alphys' words registered, "Oh! Oh, it's thundering. Did you hear it?"

Alphys looked over at the window. At that moment, the rain went from a light drizzle to a torrential downpour in two seconds flat. Her snout hung open a bit and then she nodded, "Oh, okay."

"I'll be back, babe." Undyne spun back around and walked down the hall. Several pictures hung on the walls as she journeyed down the hallway. It was too dark to see, but Undyne could see it all in her head. Pictures of friends and family, all happy and loving. The thought alone brought a smile to Undyne's face.

Her foot collided with something soft, and she stumbled over it. There was a loud, feeble squeak after her foot connected, and as Undyne spun to see what she kicked, she gasped softly. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry, baby!" She reached down and picked up a tight wad of blanket. As it left the ground, the bottom fell open and a thick, finned tail fell out, dangling in the air. "I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

She peeled back the top layer of blanket, and a tiny, green version of Alphys popped out. A large, red fin stood up like a Mohawk. The tiny green Alphys nodded sadly, the fin atop her head drooping slightly as if to mirror her emotion. "Rain's comin' down real hard, Mama…" The croaky, sorrowful tone of her voice nearly broke Undyne's big burly heart.

"It sure is, Ronin. Did you—" Thunder crashed over the sound of the rain, and Ronin flinched, holding tightly onto Undyne. Her tiny claws cut into Undyne's scales. "Hey, hey! Take it easy, all right? You've got my genes workin' for ya. We're built to withstand a little thunder!" When Ronin refused to let go, her tail wrapped tightly halfway around Undyne's chest, Undyne sighed. She rubbed Ronin's back through the blanket. Ronin grabbed her tighter, and Undyne felt her shaking. "But—I guess you can come sleep with Mommy and me."

She turned on her heel and walked back into the bedroom where Alphys was waiting, wrapped up warmly in the blankets, blinking sleepily. When she saw Undyne return, holding Ronin bundled up in a bunch of floral patterned blankets, she woke up just a bit more, "I-is she okay?"

"Yep. Just a bit shaken up." Undyne sat down on the bed. It creaked loudly as she laid down. Ronin's claws were still stuck in Undyne's scales. "She's hanging on real tight, tonight."

Alphys reached forward and pet the fin flat against Ronin's head. It sprang back up. "Hey. Mama can't g-go to sleep if you hang on like that. Wanna lay between us? Y-you'll be warmer that way." Alphys delicately pulled Ronin by her armpits, and she slowly unstuck herself from Undyne. As she was peeled away, her claws plucked some of Undyne's scales loose. She'd have to deal with that in the morning.

They all slid down onto the bed, Ronin placed between them respectively. Undyne pulled up the quilts and sheets and tucked them around Alphys and Ronin, then curled around them protectively with still plenty of blanket for herself. "Everyone comfy?"

Ronin hummed, curled up tightly against Alphys. Alphys giggled, "Y-yes. I think we're all fine."

The room flashed again, like someone just snapped a picture with the camera's flash beyond its highest setting. Seconds later, the crash of thunder once again drowned out the heavy rain. Undyne felt Ronin flinch and quiver, trying to seek comfort in her mothers' hold. "Take it easy, now, mmkay?" Undyne rubbed the scales behind the spines on one side of Ronin's head. "The thunder won't hurt you. I'd punch it if it tried!"

That seemed to sooth Ronin, but she continued to cling to Alphys. Undyne smooched the top of Ronin's head, and felt her tail swish beneath the sheets. She chuckled, then leaned up to place another kiss on Alphys's snout, amused when Alphys' tail swished a bit as well.

"'Night Mama, 'night Mommy…" Ronin yawned, then curled up into a tight ball in Alphys's arms, her tail tucked firmly against her chest. Undyne felt herself smiling, and Alphys laughed softly.

Undyne slid her arm around them both and pulled them closer, feeling secure with them safely in her hold. Alphys's snout pressed into her neck, soft, warm breath brushing against her scales. She waited, fins twitching each time the rain's tempo changed, until she felt Alphys's breath steadily even out. For a while longer, she lay awake just to feel her child's heartbeat, and feel her wife's breath as they both slept. Occasionally, lightning would flash and thunder would crash, but this time it didn't wake the tiny lizard-fish, now sleeping soundly between Alphys and Undyne.

Sometimes, Undyne thought back to how she used to run out into the rain _every single time_ a storm rolled through. How she used to fight the thunder, and how doing so brought a sense of peace once it was all said and done. After Ronin had been born, Undyne did it a little less for obvious reasons. Once Ronin became old enough though, Undyne began to take her out into the rain as well. She seemed to like it at first, and to this day Ronin loved playing in the mud the morning after a rain. However, lightning and thunder ruined rain for her. Undyne wasn't exactly sure why—it was loud, sure, but Undyne was extremely loud as well and Ronin seemed to love that. She didn't question it though. It wasn't her job to.

Instead, Undyne became instantly comfortable with protecting her tiny daughter from the big, scary thunderstorms.

Eventually, Undyne felt her eyes grow heavy. She settled down further into the pillows and bedsheets. As she began to fall asleep, fins trained toward her family to hear their breaths, her mind idly wondered: How did it come to this? How had she become lucky enough to do things like this? Just a few years earlier, she'd been stuck in the Underground, with only violent cooking and the rainy caverns as a means of comfort. Now? She couldn't even begin to explain how at peace she felt.

Forget the rain. Forget fighting the lighting. All she needed was right here.


End file.
